Seven Days of Heat
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Blake's in heat and decides to quench her need with her friends with the goal of choosing one of them as her monthly mate. Can Wiess appeal to her before it's too late? Or will someone else be chosen as Blake's heat buddy? Contains graphic sex, futa/g!p and a small hint of non-con. Cross your fingers, maybe I can be excused from the bet just for this one...
1. Heat

_**I don't own RWBY. **_

_**I was toying with the idea of what sex would be like with each member of Teams RWBY and JNPR based completely off their personalities rather than how it would be in my head. Well, Blake being in heat was convenient, wasn't it? Now, I can try it out.**_

_**Enjoy guys.**_

* * *

Blake sighed as she paced in front of the other seven students in the room. Teams JNPR and RWBY had convened in one room because Blake had asked them to hear her out on a very important matter.

Nora and Yang were watching her in anticipation, wondering if they would be accompanying her on some secret mission. Ren's shrewd eyes picked up the tension in the Faunus girl's body and wondered briefly if she was being threatened. Jaune and Ruby were both worried about the silent pacing since Blake was known to simply speak her mind. Pyrrha noticed the agitation in the dark brunette's stance and mused on what could make the normally calm girl so nervous. Weiss took in the trouble in Blake's eyes and guessed that it might have something to do with the White Fang.

After a few more minutes of silent tension, Yang and Ruby both broke. "Blake!" The redhead shouted, finally getting the Faunus' attention.

"Will ya calm down and tell us what's wrong?" Yang groaned. "I'm tired of sitting here in suspense."

Blake took a deep breath and ran a hand through her dark tresses. "I'm going to be going into heat tomorrow."

There was utter silence as the seven others tried to process this information. Naturally, it was Jaune who asked what was on all their minds. "What does this have to do with us?"

"I don't have a mate." Blake replied, beginning to explain her predicament. "Normally, I would simply be alone and therefore it would be easier to control my urges because only my partner would be around and his scent was undesirable. But now that I'm at Beacon with so many others around, there will be no controlling of my instincts."

"Again, what are we here for?" Jaune inquired.

"I want to choose one of you to be the person I mate with every month." Blake stated bluntly.

"You want to mate with one of us for two days every month?" Yang asked in confusion.

"Seven." The brunette mumbled.

"Pardon?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'm still part human. So my cycle is seven days rather than two."

"Well, that shouldn't be too bad." Nora cheered. "Just take one of us every day for the next week and we'll figure out which one of us comes closest to what you need."

"I want to make sure you're all okay with it, though." Blake told them. "I don't want any of you to be uncomfortable."

"If it helps you get through your next four years here at Beacon, I see nothing wrong." Ruby piped up. "Anybody else?"

"Hey, just one time with you would be enough for me, Catnip." Yang beamed, using the nickname she had come up with.

"I'm in." Nora cheered, giggling as she looked to Ren.

"It's worth a try." The pink-eyed boy agreed.

"Only once, right?" Jaune gulped.

"Yes, Jaune, we only have to do it once." Pyrrha chuckled, nodding to Blake.

All eyes turned to Weiss to find the heiress filing her ever-perfect set of nails. Mist blue eyes rose to meet those around them and rolled in annoyance. "You'll have my answer by Wednesday." She retorted.

"So, which one of us goes tomorrow?" Ruby asked excitedly.

"Whichever one of you I jump tomorrow." Blake replied calmly.

"We'll be ready then!" Yang and Nora shouted, matching grins on their faces.

* * *

_**I'm sad to say though, that I made a bet that meant I had to abstain from writing sex scenes for the next year, so, unless I get leeway for this story, I'm not allowed to update this until next fourth of July. Sorry!**_

_**Aside from that, just wanted to let you guys know I'm now on Tumblr (gothalbinoangel-fiction), Twitter ((a)gothalbinoangel), a Facebook (Goth Albino Angel) and an Archive of Our Own account (GothAlbinoAngel). There are more details on my profile.**_


	2. Ruby

_****_**_Okay, it has been confirmed! This is the only fic I can write smut for, aside from the fics that already existed AND were published before the bet was made. I bet you guys are happy about that, hopefully. Anyway, this is day one of Blake being in heat. Enjoy, guys._**_****_

* * *

Anticipation filled the air the next morning as both Teams RWBY and JNPR waited for Blake to wake up and choose which one of them would be going first. Ruby even contemplated getting out her whistle before Weiss lectured her on waking up a cat in heat.

Amber eyes slowly opened and Blake stretched, beginning her morning routine as usual, much to the disappointment of the others. Blake chuckled when she noticed their forlorn expressions at breakfast.

"Guys, it's not an all day thing. My apologies for misleading you on that. It's just that, when I get in the mood, I'll pounce."

"I hope it's soon." Yang husked, batting her eyelashes at the Faunus before glancing at Weiss and Ruby. Her sister had the same darkened eyes that the rest of the table were sporting while Weiss was completely nonchalant, ignoring the conversation. Yang's eyebrows furrowed at that, wondering how the heiress could be completely unfazed by this new development in the conjoined team group. Shrugging it off, the blonde went back to staring at Blake, waiting for the moment she would snap and jump one of them.

Sadly, that moment never came during breakfast. All of the girls left the table, still eyeing Blake as the boys had the decency not to eye the Faunus like she was a piece of meat. Blake felt slightly unsettled by the unending gaze as they all headed to Professor Port's class. Taking her seat, Blake didn't bother taking notes, listening to the story instead in order to gauge its meaning and take her mind off the eyes staring at her.

A throat clearing from Professor Port made her cock her head, wondering why he stopped. "I would appreciate Teams RWBY and JNPR paying attention to class, lest they end up with detention for a week. Surely Miss Belladonna paying attention to class is not as interesting as class itself, ladies."

"Sorry Professor." Yang and Ruby called, Nora and Pyrrha also offering their apologies. The girls faced front from then on, but Blake caught them shooting her sideways glances, waiting for her to go into heat. Blake could have cheered when class was finally over, relinquishing her from the stares of all of the females in the room, not just her friends.

All of the girls gazed at Blake in disappointment as Blake headed off to a class she didn't share with any of them (something rare). The brunette smiled as she waved to them all before walking to the class. Taking notes diligently as Professor Sneech explained the reason behind certain dust-powered machines and why they could be dangerous if used improperly, Blake couldn't help but notice an alluring scent invading her concentration. Shaking off the scent, Blake went back to her work, ignoring the scent for the remainder of the period.

Class released and Blake began making her way toward lunch, wanting to grab a quick bite of tuna before doing her homework. However, she had just barely made her way out into the hallway when a sudden series of heat flashes hit her simultaneously. Blake gasped as her entire vision was filled with red. Sniffing the air, she quickly followed the scent, growling when she reached the dorm room and found Ruby changing into her normal clothes.

"Hey, Blake!" The redhead chirped, just finishing pulling off her school shirt. "Are Yang and Weiss -mmph!"

Blake had pounced, dragging Ruby down onto her own bed. The redhead was surprised at the assault, but breathed out a sigh as a soft hand slid down her side.

"Blake." The redhead moaned, arching her chest against the fabric of the older girl's chest. Without a second thought, petite hands grasped at the material, rose petals littering the bed as Ruby found buckles, buttons and ties, loosening the material easily.

Blake growled in approval, leaning back to shrug from her vest and pull her shirt over her head, discarding her detached sleeve and armbands as well. Ruby leaned up and slipped the thick black sports bra from the pale shoulders, gazing hungrily at the soft perky breasts presented to her.

Without waiting for invitation, the redhead delved forward, taking one peak into her mouth as her hand fondled the other breast softly, kneading and massaging the soft malleable flesh. Blake leaned her head back with a groan, feeling heat shoot from her chest all the way down to pool between her legs in the pit of her stomach. Glancing down, she noticed Ruby still in her school skirt and snarled, not liking that idea one bit.

Lashing forward quickly, the brunette undid the buttons and zipper to the skirt, sliding it down and doing the same with the tights, her hand cupping the hot, moist cotton-covered area between Ruby's legs. The redhead groaned, rocking her hips against Blake's hand as the Faunus began stroking her through the fabric. Ruby switched her mouth and her hand, making Blake jerk slightly and skitter across her clit. This, in turn, made Ruby moan against her nipple and Blake shuddered in pleasure.

_No more waiting_. Blake thought, tearing at the fabric and baring Ruby to her. One slender finger caressed the outer lips, collecting moisture on the tip. Blake brought her finger up and tasted it, moaning softly at the delicious tang it brought to her tongue. Ruby noticed what Blake was doing and grinned mischievously.

"No fair tasting me when I didn't get to taste you." she teased.

"Do something about it then." Blake replied with a smirk.

Ruby moved forward, tugging and pulling at the tights and shorts, sliding them off quickly and gazing at what lay between the Faunus' legs. Black boxers with white renditions of Blake's insignia adorned her lower section, a tent already forming from something large and fleshy. Blake, taking in Ruby's shock, stood and slowly slid out of her boxers, keeping her eyes on her leader the entire time.

Ruby's eyes widened as Blake stood fully and revealed her entire body. Ruby was familiar with the upper half of Blake's body, having seen the other girl change before. From the broad shoulders and pale neck to the perky white breasts with light pink nipples peaking them, down along toned abs worked hard from having to live on the streets. But from there, Ruby was surprised to find a creamy white cock already semi-erect with a pair of soft-looking sacs beneath it. Long muscular thighs and calves lined either side of the beautiful member and Ruby licked her lips.

Moving forward, she guided Blake back to the bed, sitting the older girl down and gently grasping the cock in her hand, beginning to pump up and down the shaft. Silver eyes looked up at Blake to gauge her reaction and see if she was doing it right. Blake gave a nod and Ruby smiled, beginning to speed up, excitement twisting her stomach at the thought of Blake exploding on her hand.

Blake groaned at the speed, humping her hips against the petite hand holding her. However, Ruby's pace, though pleasurable, was much too quick for her liking, her peak coming much too fast to be considered pleasurable. Stilling the redhead's hand momentarily, Blake took a few deep breaths before guiding Ruby's hand along her shaft, showing her the speed she liked and how to rub against her head on each pump up.

Ruby nodded sheepishly with a soft 'sorry'. Blake shook her head with a gentle smile before her eyes darkened again at Ruby's thumb passing over the tip of her head and her hips thrust upward involuntarily. "Just like that, Ruby." The redhead grinned, leaning down and flicking her tongue across the tip of the member, coaxing a soft groan from the girl before her. Blake's hips rocked with Ruby's hand, whimpering as the redhead slowly began to speed up again.

"Yes." Blake hissed, climbing over Ruby and thrusting downward into her leader's hand, Ruby simply needing to squeeze on every downward thrust. Sweat beaded on the Faunus' forehead as her teeth bared, parting only for soft groans and breathless moaning. Ruby could feel heat shoot through her body at the thought of Blake making that motion into her, riding her into bliss. Within minutes, Blake let out a sharp snarl and exploded, coating Ruby's chest and stomach with her hot sticky cum.

Ruby gave a soft moan as Blake scooted backward, panting as her cock twitched, still leaking. Ruby licked her lips before leaning down and swiping her tongue experimentally across the dripping tip. Blake gave a soft sigh, purring slightly as Ruby continued using the quick swipes to clean her. Once all of the semen was cleaned off, the redhead scooped the collected goop off her stomach and slid her finger into her mouth, sucking the moisture off, darkened silver eyes focusing on Blake's reaction.

It was the one she desired.

_**...**_

Yang and Weiss were walking to the dorms after their quick lunch, both noticing the absence of their partners. Yang was trying to get Weiss to see the appeal of getting chosen as Blake's mate.

"Do you mean to tell me that you've never _once_ thought of having Blake in your bed?" the blonde asked incredulously.

"I don't see why such a thought _should _appear within _my_ mind." Weiss sniffed. "She's a Faunus, I'm a Schnee. We were meant to repel each other from the very beginning. Why bother thinking about something that can't happen?"

Yang chuckled as she began poking fun at Weiss. "Just imagine it." She snickered. "How bad could it be to have Blake sprawled underneath you, her face flushed with desire, her eyes dark with lust, her mouth opening in the sweetest moans as your fingers-."

"Please stop!" Weiss grumbled, rolling her eyes. "I just don't see why everyone is so hung up on Blake right now."

"Probably some Faunus pheromones she lets off to those around her so it's easier for her to find a prospective mate." Yang shrugged.

"Then why don't they work on me?" Weiss sniffed haughtily as she opened the door to their dorm room.

Yang stepped inside and gasped at what she was seeing. "What the-?

"Blake!" Ruby moaned, feeling the brunette climb atop her once more. The large member throbbed as it drew closer to Ruby's core and Ruby (and Yang) began shaking in anticipation.

Blake reached down and guided herself closer to Ruby's soaking center, beginning to push in. Ruby gave another shrill moan of ecstasy as Blake tried pushing in. Yang and Weiss shared a glance as she rocked her hips, trying not to hurt the redhead. Finally, with a loud snarl, the brunette forced herself inside, growling slightly as she did. A few more thrusts and she was able to bury herself in the softness of the redhead, beginning to rock her hips at a steady pace now.

Ruby's eyes rolled at the sensation, the redhead whimpering in pleasure as the brunette above her moved at a quicker pace. But not quickly enough for Ruby's hyperactive body. Using all of her strength, Ruby flipped them over and began riding Blake's cock at an unimaginable speed, rose petals filling the air as she threw back her head with a cry.

By this point, Weiss had grabbed Yang and yanked the blonde from the room, shutting the door behind them so the pair inside weren't disturbed.

Blake grunted at Ruby's speed. Just like before, she could feel her climax coming uncomfortably quickly and wanting to prolong the experience further. Grasping at Ruby's hips, the brunette began slowing the redhead down and evening out her bouncing, thrusting up to meet her.

Ruby didn't mind that Blake was slowing her down. She was too focused on how good the strong hands felt gripping her hips just a little too tightly. She knew she shouldn't like it, but the sensation was sending waves of heat from her hips to meet with the heat building in her stomach right over where Blake's cock was pounding her.

"B-Blake." Ruby gasped, silver eyes turned black in want. "M-more."

Blake nodded, leaning up and taking a pert nipple between her teeth, rolling it around before beginning to suck at it, one arm supporting her while the other fondled the breast her mouth wasn't at. Ruby groaned, the sound turning to a whine as Blake shifted her body and hit a soft spot of hers. The heat in her stomach began to reach a crescendo within her and the redhead gasped. Her speed began to quicken once more in her own excitement, causing Blake to growl and tighten her grip on the other girl's hips. Ruby moaned at the flash of pain that shot through her, replaced quickly by more pleasure as Blake's thrusts began coming harder.

Blake could feel her shaft tingling, her head particularly as it continued to pound into the warm softness of the younger girl. A mix between a purr and a growl left her throat as she felt a short spasm in Ruby's walls, indicating how close the younger girl was to her peak.

Ruby felt it coming and there was nothing she could do to hold it back anymore. The tingling started at her toes and head simultaneously racing through her body like lightning. Convening at the one spot where Blake's thrusts were becoming sporadic, Ruby felt as though she were floating. Her body seized, tightening up as she leaned her head back and gave a soft scream, lights popping in front of her eyes.

Blake could feel Ruby tightening, squeezing her shaft within her soft warm confines and it was all the brunette could do not to give in to instinct and turn primal. As it were, amber eyes turned bright green as Blake moved her hands around Ruby's back, holding the redhead close as she exploded inside of her, coating her leader with her seed.

Panting filled the air as Blake gave a few more hard thrusts, working Ruby through the aftershocks while making sure herself that she was completely finished before slowly pulling out of the redhead, eliciting softer aftershocks. Pulling Ruby in close, the brunette stroked the red locks, purring softly.

Ruby opened her mouth in a kittenish yawn and cuddled closer into Blake's body, snuggling against the purr in the older girl's throat. Slowly, the pair of them dozed off in Blake's bed, snoring softly.

Weiss cocked her head for a few moments to determine whether or not more noise would erupt from the room. When all that greeted her was the sound of Blake's purr tapering off, the white-haired girl nodded and turned to Yang.

The blonde gave her a wide grin and whispered, "Did you see the _size _of her, Weiss? She's _massive!_"

"Oh please." The heiress scoffed. "She's not _that _big."

"Did you _see _how long it took her to get inside Ruby? Even as a virgin, my little sis would not have held that much resistance to someone with a small di-."

"Please, no terminology, Yang." Weiss groaned, holding up her hands. "Let's just leave them be and head to class."

"Fine." the blonde couldn't keep the large smile from her face as she followed Weiss back toward the school, anticipation pooling in her stomach for whenever her turn came.

* * *

_****_**_Hope you guys all liked that. I bet you're just glad I can write it, huh? Well, why not send me a review, right?_**_****_

_****_**_Aside from that, just wanted to let you guys know I'm now on Tumblr (gothalbinoangel-fiction), Twitter ((a)gothalbinoangel), a Facebook (Goth Albino Angel) and an Archive of Our Own account (GothAlbinoAngel). There are more details on my profile. _**_****_


	3. Start the day off with a Yang

_**Alright, I gotta say it. This one review a guest left made me slightly confused. I'm not trying to offend you because it was a good question. I just didn't realize I needed to explain this. Blake's a 'hermaphrodite' (this can also be referred to as futanari (futa) or, if it makes you feel better, we'll use the more modern term of 'intersexed'). She was born with a penis (but not a vagina), but she's mostly female, possessing the xxy chromosomes (yes, that is correct). Not sure how else to explain it, sorry.**_

_**Now, as per my promise on my Facebook and Tumblr, I'm updating every RWBY fic I've published on here in celebration of the Volume 2 premiere that aired yesterday. Enjoy, guys.**_

* * *

The next morning, Team JNPR, Weiss and Yang convened at the normal table at breakfast as Yang explained the twist on their situation. "Blake's... Pyrrha, you're not going to believe it!"

"What?" the redhead asked curiously, chewing her bagel.

"Blake's got a cock!" There was utter silence at the table as this information sunk in. Yang's grin stretched from one ear to the other and Weiss continued her daily routine of filing her nails as all four pairs of eyes grew in exponental proportions.

"She's got a _what?" _Jaune gasped, his face reminiscent of Ruby's on initiation day. "B-but... but... I thought... and me and Ren... _what?_"

The females ignored him as Nora and Pyrrha leaned across the table toward Yang, eyes wide and hungry. "Is it long?" Nora asked quietly, her eyes shining with excitement.

"At least eight inches, Nora." Yang replied, nodding vigorously.

"Oh come on!" Jaune groaned, putting his head in his hands. "I thought this hot girl actually wanted to have sex with me. Me! I knew it was too good to be true!" As he continued bemoaning his bad luck, the girls went on ignoring him, too focused on gaining as much information about this new detail as they could.

"Is it... big?" Pyrrha inquired, licking her lips as her bright green eyes darkened several shades.

"Pyrrha, it's huge!" Yang whisper-yelled. "She couldn't even fit inside Ruby without a bit of force."

Nora and Pyrrha were staring at the blonde with wide anticipatory eyes while Ren and Jaune had equally disgruntled looks, wondering what they had gotten themselves into.

"Ooh, I can't wait!" Nora laughed, throwing her arms up.

"It does make it a bit hotter in here just thinking about it." Pyrrha agreed, fanning herself.

"Am I seriously the only one even remotely panicked about what needs to be done now?" Jaune inquired, staring at them incredulously. Ren put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head slowly.

"Let it go, my friend." the pink-eyed boy told him. "They're too lost in the haze of lust to care about our thoughts on the matter. Best suck it up before Blake gets here. This is to help her after all. Don't want her to get worried."

Just then, Ruby and Blake walked through the door. Well, Blake walked, Ruby looked to be limping slightly, eliciting a chuckle from her sister.

"I'd like to see your face when **you** know how it feels." The redhead grumbled.

"Yes, Ruby." Pyrrha inquired. "How _did_ it feel?"

"Pyrrha, she's so _good_." Ruby breathed. "So big and fleshy. And she's so strong. I've got bruises on my hips from every time she needed to slow me down. It was amazing."

"That sounds grand." Pyrrha sighed, nearly falling into a swoon at seeing Blake speaking with Ren and Jaune.

"You don't have to." Blake murmured. "I can scratch your scents off the list if you want to back out."

"I see nothing wrong with at least trying." Ren murmured. "If push comes to shove, I will simply deal with it. But if I am not the one for you, then it means I simply had to do it once and needn't do it ever again."

"Yeah, what he said." Jaune agreed, smiling.

Blake's ears twitched beneath her bow and she smiled gratefully at both of them.

"So, Blake." Nora said, a mischievous smile playing across her lips. "Do you have any idea which one of us you might be choosing today?"

"I honestly have no idea, Nora." Blake shook her head. "It's not really something I can control. The scent that is the strongest is usually the partner that's most compatible to me. But I can't choose that person; the heat just comes and I let instinct take over." Nora sat back, obviously disappointed, but still wielding the bright smile she usually does.

"Well, either way, we need to grab our textbooks and get to class." Weiss stated, standing and turning to stride toward the door.

"We'll meet you guys in class." Ruby called, standing and limping after her partner with Blake and Yang on their tails, waving to JNPR as they went.

Making their way back to the dorm room, Weiss grabbed her textbook from her neat pile and made her way out the door without a backward glance. The trio in the room watched her before Ruby sighed. "I'll go talk to her. We'll meet you guys in class."

"Sure thing, Sis." Yang called, shuffling some of her things around to find her textbook. Ruby disappeared and Blake grabbed her textbook from the bookcase, one of the only spines that actually had writing on it. Turning to Yang, she was about to ask if she needed help finding her book, but stopped.

Blake groaned, the heat flashes coming much warmer than normal as the scent accompanied them. The sunlight suddenly became very bright, filling Blake's senses with yellow as she turned to her partner. Yang was in the middle of searching for a textbook she needed for their first class and didn't notice the Faunus advancing on her.

Yang glanced up as Blake crept the last few feet and smiled at her partner, straightening up. "Hey Blake, what's up?" she asked, leaning against their bunk bed.

"Bed." Blake growled as she tackled the blonde onto the bottom bunk, snarling as she tugged and tore at the clothes covering both of them.

"Whoa, Blake, I like forceful you." Yang chuckled, stopping Blake. "Undo your clothes first, then work on mine."

Blake growled, but nodded, stripping of her clothes in seconds, leaving her only in a pair of black boxers with white paw prints dotting them. Reaching for Yang, Blake snarled in outrage. The blonde was holding the Faunus' wrists as she began loosening her own ties and such. Unbuckling her skirt, Yang slid off her jacket while Blake worked on her lower half, tugging the skirt and long socks free from the long pale legs. Soon, Yang was covered in nothing but a lace bra and matching underwear.

Amber eyes roved over the pale body hungrily and Yang whispered, "Like what you see, Kitty?"

"A lot more than you think." Blake replied huskily, leaning down and taking a lace-covered nipple in her mouth, sucking at it deeply. Yang gasped and her head fell back. The friction caused by the wet lace on her sensitive peak sent shocks of heat pulsing through her chest.

After several minutes of Blake going from one peak to the other alternating between sucking, nipping and getting as much of the soft flesh as she could into her mouth through the lace, Yang panted, "Blake, please, I need to feel it."

The brunette grinned and ripped at the fabric, tearing it away easily and replacing her mouth to the nipple she had been gently gnawing on and rolling between her teeth. Yang threw her head back, one hand reaching up and clutching the Faunus to her chest.

Blake took one breast in her hand and began massaging it, digging her nails in at sporadic interventions to add to the feeling. Yang's moaning filled the room, the blonde beginning to thrust her chest against Blake's mouth in an effort to increase the feeling.

Blake smiled, feeling her cock twitch at seeing Yang this eager to be pleased. Slowly, she reached down and rubbed her member, groaning against the pale flesh in her mouth and causing Yang to moan in response, glancing down to see what got her worked up. A grin spread across her partner's face as she spotted the tent in the black boxers. Reaching down, she twisted her body slightly and pulling down the constricting material, letting free her prize.

Blake let out a soft moan of relief as she was released from the fabric confines. Yang licked her lips, eyes darkening in lust as she imagined the many positions she could do with a wonderful monster like the one sitting-rather _standing_-between her partner's legs.

Yang pushed the brunette back on the bed, climbing over her eagerly and straddling her hips. Blake cupped herself, gripping her shaft and moving it in place as Yang slowly lowered herself to get accustomed to the size. A soft hiss left the blonde's teeth as she got as far down as she could go. Blake's eyes fluttered shut momentarily at how _hot_ Yang was inside.

Slowly, Yang began to rock her hips, moving back and forth as she got used to Blake's size filling her. As the pair got used to the rhythm, Yang began bouncing up and down, using her thighs to lift herself up and bring herself back down. Blake groaned, thrusting upward every time she came down and adding to the sensation. Yang let out soft moans and grunts as she continued, hair falling forward against her back and over her face as she smirked down at her partner.

Blake felt a shift in the blonde's movements atop her and nearly cried out as Yang came down particularly hard on her cock, moving up and doing the same motion, continuing to bounce like that. Lavender eyes fell shut in pleasure and Yang let out a loud moan as she kept bouncing, wanting to get as much of Blake's cock in her as she could and unaware of the pain she was causing the other girl.

Blake felt like she was about to explode from the pain, attempting to soften Yang's thrusts by holding the blonde's hips. However, Yang was too lost in her passion to notice and Blake's strength was nothing in comparison to hers. The Faunus grunted on each downward thrust, feeling as if her shaft might break from the sheer force with which Yang was using.

In one last desperate attempt to keep the blonde from crippling her, Blake used all of her strength to switch their positions, choosing instead to turn Yang around so that her back was facing the Faunus. "What the-?" Yang groaned, the sound growing in volume as Blake began to pound into her roughly from behind. Hips thrusting fiercely, Blake's hips met Yang's on each thrust, grinding her pelvis against the blonde's ass each time the two connected.

Yang threw back her head and moaned gutturally, rocking her hips against the brunette's and grinding her ass into Blake's lap each time their thrusting connected them. Blake could feel the pain beginning to subside in favor of the pleasure coursing through her at being this _deep_ inside her partner. Turning her body slightly, amber eyes rolled as she hit a spot even deeper. Yang cried out at the new angle, panting harder and rocking herself faster. Blake continued at that angle, seeing as her companion seemed to enjoy it as well.

"God, Blake." Yang grunted, biting her lip as her eyes closed in rapture. "You're so good."

"Just wait until you cum." Blake snarled, nuzzling the smooth pale throat before her. One hand reached around front to massage and knead a large cushiony breast as the other slid further down, delving between the blonde's hips as they thrust and pressing a finger against her clit.

Yang moaned louder, rocking and grinding harder as Blake pressed her finger down on the sensitive button between her legs. Each time Yang moved her hips, she rubbed herself against Blake's finger and pushed herself deeper against Blake's rough fondling.

The blonde felt ready to explode.

Breath coming in shallow pants now, Yang's eyes widened as light burst before them, literally. Her aura expanded as she screamed in bliss, enveloping both her and Blake in a warm blanket. Head tilting forward, Yang's eyes closed, mouth agape as her body shook in absolute rapture, her arms fighting to hold her up as Blake continued to pound into her like a machine.

The brunette growled softly as her partner climaxed. Yang's walls squeezed her exceptionally tight, even tighter than Ruby and it was all the Faunus could do not to come undone right then. But she wanted to get Yang back for her rough thrusting, so she continued, holding in her orgasm as she built the blonde up to another one.

Yang groaned and panted as she was rocked by the force of Blake's continued thrusts. Her arms still shook from the orgasm that had gone through her, but she smiled and began rocking back against the Faunus, moaning at how tender she was. Blake's finger came away from her clit for the time being and began fondling her other breast, aiding in pulling Yang roughly into each thrust.

The pair were almost sitting up now with Yang bouncing on Blake's lap as the brunette thrust up into her. "Blake!" Yang moaned, her head tossing to the side as she felt it coming again. Blake snarled in response, her own peak inevitable now.

Thrusting faster, Blake licked along the column of Yang's neck, her hands pinching the rock-hard nipples and their hips slapping together at each connection. The blonde's breath became shallow as she fought to breathe at all. Blake felt her partner tightening up again and knew just what to do. Her hand slid down and pressed against the blonde's clit, rocking her hips faster to create more friction.

Yang thrashed her head from side to side, moaning out shrilly as her body spasmed, her tight walls clamping down on Blake's cock and milking her. The brunette let out a satisfied groan as she exploded into her comrade. Yang's walls spasmed around her to milk her of every last drop and Blake was sure to give it, not slowing her thrusts until she was sure she had finished.

Letting Yang collapse to the bed, Blake pulled out, causing harsh aftershocks through the blonde's body. The bed around them was sticky, their cum mixing together and still dripping from Yang. Blake lay down with a soft grunt, panting as she came down from the high.

"That was amazing." Yang mumbled, even more muffled by the blanket she was pressing her face into.

"Speak for yourself." Blake muttered. "I'm going to be sore in the morning."

"Huh?"

"Yang, you're strong. Too strong... it's going to hurt."

A blush crept along Yang's cheeks as she realized what was the brunette was saying. "Oh. Blake, I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-."

"Yang, it's fine." Blake chuckled, flicking a blonde strand from her friend's face. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"God, yes." the blonde groaned.

"Then don't worry about it. Get some sleep." Yang nodded and cuddled against the brunette's side, Blake slipping an arm around her waist and keeping her close.

_**...**_

"Where do you think they could have gone?" Ruby wondered, looking through the hallways for her teammates.

"My guess is that Yang fell back asleep." Weiss sniffed, disinterested in where their missing half could be. "And Blake probably wasn't in the mood to have you all eyeing her like a piece of meet and instead stalked off to the library to be alone for the day."

"I... guess that makes sense." Ruby murmured, scratching the back of her neck. "But it did feel really good, Weiss. She's _really_ good at it."

"Hmph." Weiss sniffed, opening the dorm room and immediately reeling backward. "Never mind." she coughed. "I found both of them."

"Huh?" Ruby moved forward and entered the room, her nose instantly wrinkling at the heavy scent of sex. "They can't have ended more than ten minutes ago." she coughed, waving her hand in front of her nose.

"Let's just get our books, open the window and go." Weiss groaned, grabbing her next textbook from her neat stack and moving to the window as Ruby sifted through her own books and came out with the one she needed.

Slipping from the room, the pair took deep breaths of fresh air before beginning to walk down the hallway. "You'd think she was a rabbit." Weiss huffed, receiving a giggle from Ruby as they made their way to class.

* * *

_**Just to be clear, Pyrrha WILL most definitely be swooning sometime in this fic. Literal, full-on, dead faint. It's GONNA happen, so be prepared for it.**_

_**A**__**lso, just so y'all know, I've got a Twitter, a Tumblr, a Facebook page and an Archive of Our Own page so that you guys can check things out, get updates, check out sneak peeks of things to be published, get inside looks at new chapters, the like. (Wow, I really do sound like a news journalist). All the details are on my profile.**_

_**Now then... mind dropping me a review?**_


	4. Sword of Steel

_**Alright, I'm back again. Hope you missed me and, if not me, then the fic. I will have you know that I was neck-deep in Drarry fanfics trying to put this together. People asked me why I didn't watch porn and that question can be easily answered. I can't. Video porn actually disgusts me on a mild level and doesn't arouse me in the slightest, even if it's lesbian porn. So, porn was out… Anyway, you guys don't wanna hear about my plight with visual porn, you wanna read the fic, so knock yourselves out.**_

_**For all those reading, all RWBY stories were thought or and created BEFORE Volume 2 began and therefore have absolutely nothing to do with it, unless stated otherwise. Likewise, stories created AFTER Volume 2 premiered also have nothing to do with it unless stated otherwise. Stories pertaining to Volume 2 have nothing to do with Volume 2 or the rest of the series unless stated otherwise. That way, no one can get mad at me for not adding in Yang's semblance or the fact that Blake is wearing herself out or something like that.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

The next morning, Team JNPR, Weiss and Ruby were waiting for their teammates to arrive. Yang and Blake had both slept through the rest of the previous day, just barely getting to dinner to grab something to eat and, even then, both girls left soon after. Blake headed to the library and Yang went to the gym. Weiss chewed her apple nonchalantly as Pyrrha, Ruby and Nora waited anxiously for the partners to appear.

Thankfully, both were on time for breakfast that morning. Yang groaned as she sat down at the table. Blake did the same, wincing as she lowered herself into a seat.

"I take it the night didn't go too well?" Pyrrha chuckled.

"Actually, it went great for me." Yang gasped as another twinge of pleasurable pain sliced through her.

"She's just a bit too rough for my tastes." Blake added, shifting her legs. "Her strength is very pleasurable, she just can't control it."

Jaune and Ren both winced at the implications and the former laid a hand on her shoulder briefly.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted. "You were supposed to have sex, not have a wrestling match with mini-Blake!"

"Mini-Blake?" The entire table looked to her oddly and Ruby blushed.

"Yeah." She said defensively. "Boys get really offended when you call it little, but it's obviously not as big as Blake-not to say it isn't big-so I went with mini."

"Well, either way," Yang broke in. "I didn't wrestle it. We had sex."

"No wonder guys don't want to do it more than once." Ruby murmured, staring at her sister oddly.

"So then, that means Ruby and Yang are off the list?" Weiss asked absently.

"Yes." Blake answered.

"Why am I not surprised?" The white-themed girl muttered.

"Hey, it's not like she would ever choose you, Ice Princess." Yang spat, glaring at the heiress and waiting for a retort.

To all of their surprise, Weiss simply picked up her apple and strode from the cafeteria without a word or backward glance. Both teams shared looks of confusion as the blonde wondered, "What just happened?"

"No idea." Nora replied, looking after the heiress in confusion.

"Well, we had better be getting to class." Ruby told them, the group putting their trays away and heading to Professor Port's class. They all took their seats and glanced around, wondering where the Schnee heiress had gone off to. Weiss entered right before bell rang and sat away from her teammates and friends, distancing herself from them.

Ruby glanced to her partner for a moment, knowing that she would get detention for talking in class, but Weiss seemed to be actively ignoring her and the others. Glancing to Nora, she found the ginger also staring at Weiss in confusion. Sighing inwardly, Ruby turned back to her work, wondering what she could do about Weiss.

Yang shot glances to the heiress as class dragged on. It was no secret that Weiss had a temper on her, but usually she would rant on and on about what the problem was. However, now, she seemed to be doing the exact opposite. None of the group knew why Weiss was now in a foul mood and it was a death wish to get caught talking in Port's class, so none of them could ask her.

Even after classes ended, Weiss was nowhere to be found until dinner. The group waited for her to come sit with them, but instead, the heiress took her apple and strode out the cafeteria doors once more. Yang and Ruby shared a glance as Pyrrha and Nora continued their meals, put out that Blake hadn't gone into heat all day.

Once dinner was finished, the two groups split up. Blake turned to her teammates and said, "I'm heading to the library to get some reading done."

"Alright." Ruby nodded, beaming as the brunette disappeared down the hall before frowning and turning to her sister. Yang gave her a nod and the pair made their way in the opposite direction.

Ruby and Yang headed to the dorm room, knowing that Weiss Always came back to the dorm to study after classes were finished. Blake had just gone to the library, so there was no chance of the trio being interrupted. Coming to their assigned room, the duo found the member they were looking for straightening her books on her own shelf. Sharing a glance with her sister, the leader took a deep breath.

"Weiss, what was that in the cafeteria this morning?" Ruby asked cautiously, well aware that the heiress could rebuff her with several sharp remarks in the space of a second.

"Yeah, you seemed tense after what I said." Yang added, also aware of the fact that Weiss had a sharp tongue, but less fearful of it than her sister. "You know I was only joking, right? I mean, there's still time to see if Blake will choose you to be her monthly mate-."

"Why would she want to?" Weiss whispered.

"Pardon?" The blonde inquired.

"Oh don't play like it isn't true!" The heiress snapped, turning to face them with mistier-than-normal blue eyes. "It's not like I'm actually a desirable person to be around. What if she doesn't like bedding me either? Then what will I have left to start... any sort of relationship with her?"

Ruby and Yang glanced at each other, at a loss for what to say. They had been expecting yelling over wounded pride, not a semi confession about romance.

"Well, uh, how long have you been crushing on Blake?" The blonde asked uncertainly.

"Ever since we were out looking for her. I was worried out of my mind." Weiss sighed, lowering her head. "I know it didn't seem like it, but when she ran out Friday and she didn't come back Saturday... then we were looking for her all day Sunday... I thought she'd run away and wouldn't be coming back. Because of me."

Yang and Ruby shared a look before shrugging and letting the heiress continue. "I just... I want her to like me, but changing something that you've been taught for years isn't as easily done as said. What if Blake decides that I'm not... good enough?"

"Oh come on, Weiss." Ruby snorted. "You're not always nasty to everyone. I mean, look at you now. You're confiding in us about a problem."

"The same thing you made Blake promise to do too." Yang added. "It's clear that you're a caring person, you just... need to let it show around Blake a bit more."

"How?" Weiss sighed.

"You've come to the right place for that." Yang beamed, sitting the heiress on her bed and beginning the lesson, Ruby providing help when needed.

_Meanwhile_

Blake stalked through the hallway, her heat rising with each step. She had been nearly to the library when a scent had filled her nostrils and spiked her heat. The scent in her nose was of steel. There was no Dust mixed with the scent and that meant only one person had captured her today. Stopping in front of the JNPR team room, Blake grinned and knocked at the door.

There was movement from within and Blake had to resist the urge to scratch at the door to get let in faster. The door opened and Jaune appeared with a wide smile on his face, the smile falling when he caught sight of the brunette standing in his doorway.

"Hello, Jaune." Blake purred, predatory eyes surveying the blonde boy hungrily. "Expecting someone?"

"B-Blake." Jaune laughed nervously, noting the extra sway to the brunette's hips and remembering what lay between them.

"It's so cold in here, Jaune." Blake whined quietly, stripping of her vest and armbands. "How can it be so freezing?"

Blue eyes widened as a shirt was removed along with a lacy black bra. "U-uh, m-maybe we should wait for the others to-."

"But they'll ruin our fun." The cat-Faunus husked, kicking off one shoe and then the other, beginning to slide off her shorts and tights. "And you don't want our fun to be ruined, do you?"

Jaune was too focused on the swell of her breasts to think about the question. Blake took notice and folded her arms underneath her breasts, causing them to perk up even more.

"Do you want some?" She whispered huskily. Jaune nodded mutely, his mouth going dry as Blake pressed her chest against his. "You can have them."

Shaking hands rose and grasped at the large mounds of flesh before them. "Oh Jaune!" Blake groaned, arching into the touch. The blonde squeezed the flesh in his hands, eliciting a moan from the cat-Faunus.

Blake leaned closer, rocking her chest into the hands fondling it. She breathed against the blonde's ear, nuzzling his neck before whispering, "Taste them."

"W-what?" Darkened blue eyes found amber and widened.

"Taste them." Blake repeated. "Squeeze and suck them. Make them feel good, Jaune."

Jaune leaned down, shaking slightly as he pressed a kiss to one of the large breast before him. Blake leaned her head back as his tongue flicked out, beginning to lap at her skin. Jaune groaned at the tang of the brunette's skin and opened his mouth wider to take more of it in and press open-mouthed kisses to the skin.

"Jaune, yes!" Blake whimpered, ripping off his shirt and baring him so she could stroke his chest, making Jaune moan. His mouth slipped around her nipple and Blake nearly sobbed with how hard she was getting from how slow he was going.

_Too slow. _Her Faunus side complained, aching with need.

"Please, Jaune." Blake whimpered, pushing his head down and biting her hand against being to rough with him.

Jaune knelt to the ground, finding himself facing quite an endowment, swollen with need. He moved closer to it, wondering how to begin. "Uh..."

"Suck it." Blake begged. "_Please_ suck it. Make me feel good, Jaune. Make me warm."

The blonde nodded and moved forward, attaching his lips to the tip of the pulsing member. Blake threw her head back in rapture as Jaune opened his mouth, taking more of her in. The brunette gasped and moaned, rocking her hips to get deeper in the JNPR team leader.

Jaune suckled the length in his mouth, taking long slow drafts. He could feel Blake speeding up in her thrusts and made certain to keep his pace slow to make sure he mediated her. Blake continued trying to speed up, but Jaune wasn't cooperating with her, causing the Faunus to go through a roller coaster of pleasure.

She was losing control and quickly. Grabbing Jaune by his hair, she dragged him over to the wall and positioned him the way she needed him, beginning to thrust into his mouth and fighting not to be too rough. It was a struggle. She needed release and _soon_.

Jaune attempted to breathe, but found his increased saliva and Blake's pace impeding that. Blue eyes widened as Blake sped up, pounding his mouth and hitting the back of his throat. Blake panted and moaned, mewing and whimpering as she fought-and lost-to control herself. "Jaune!" she cried, eyes wild and flashing between yellow and green as she placed her hands flat against the wall, her hips bucking desperately now.

Jaune, despite having trouble breathing, felt himself hardening at hearing Blake come apart above him. Reaching down and undoing the zipper and button to his jeans, he took himself in his hands and pumped along the shaft as he sucked at Blake's cock every time she pulled back.

Claws had manifested themselves on Blake's fingers and she drew them down the wall, latching both hands onto the back of Jaune's head and pulling his head against her, the Faunus starting to lose herself to her primal side.

Finally, Jaune said enough and pulled away, letting the saliva drip from his mouth as he gasped for air.

Blake glared at him, eyes fully flashing green as her Faunus side showed itself. It was none too happy about being denied release and a pout formed on the brunette's lips. As Jaune took another gasp in, she thrust herself back into his mouth, continuing in the hopes of reaching her release before he needed to breathe again.

**_..._**

Ren, Nora and Pyrrha made their way along the halls, heading for the dorm room after stopping in at the library to grab a book Nora needed to study that night. Somehow, they had gone from sloth mating habits to the subject of Blake's mating habits.

"I can't wait to see it." Nora licked her lips. "Just a chance to see if it's as big as Yang says it is."

"I hope so." Pyrrha breathed, eyelids fluttering slightly. "Having her pump into me with something that large... it would be _grand_."

"I suppose I could agree with that." Ren chuckled. "Though, I don't think Jaune's as open to the idea."

"He'll get used to it." Nora chirped.

"Wait." Pyrrha held up a hand. The other two paused and they could all hear something akin to 'meow' coming from their dorm room. The trio shared a glance before hurrying into their dorm room to see Blake pounding herself into Jaune's mouth. Blake's head was thrown back in utter ecstasy while Jaune fought against her strength so he could breathe again, blue eyes wide.

Pyrrha and Nora's mouths dropped open as their eyes nearly popped. Never had they seen anything so beautiful in their entire lives.

Pyrrha could feel her cheeks heating up as her heart pumped in her chest, fighting to get out of her ribcage and grab the thing of beauty being pounded into her best friend. Heat coursed through her body and pooled right where she needed it.

Nora's eyes narrowed and she licked her lips, hands twitching as if she was gripping Blake's manhood in her hands. A frantic pulsing had begun in her nether regions and she knew exactly what could satisfy it.

Ren, unlike the two women beside him, decided that he should help his friend out in case Blake caused some lasting damage to his psyche.

So, moving forward cautiously, he tapped Blake's shoulder and forced her to a halt. "I believe he has decided that that is enough, Blake. You may traumatize him if you're not careful."

Blake nodded and pulled out, allowing Pyrrha and Nora to see the full extent of her endowment. The member still twitched, angry at not being finished.

"I'm sorry, Jaune." Blake murmured, attempting to force her manhood back into her shorts and tights. "I lose myself to my Faunus side when I'm too far gone in the pleasure. I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you alright?"

"It's okay." Jaune murmured, straightening up and also trying to hide his cock. "Besides, I guess this means I'm not the one, huh?"

"Yes, I suppose it does." The brunette grimaced as she pulled her shirt on, her member chaffing against the fabric of her shorts. "Thank you for trying at the very least."

"Hey, anything to help out a friend." Jaune waved as Ren helped him up and handed him his shield to cover himself. Blake turned to head for the door and she passed Nora and Pyrrha on her way.

"See you tomorrow." Nora called, bouncing happily.

As Blake walked back across the hall, she turned and winked at the two girls before she disappeared. Seconds later, Pyrrha swooned, eyes rolling and body falling into a dead faint beside her ginger-haired teammate.

* * *

**_And there you have it. I'm sorry it took so long and I'm working out a schedule as we speak, but just know, I'm in college and I have work to do so don't expect updates as often as you would want them to be... and don't hold me to any of my updates cause things happen._**

**_Also, just so y'all know, I've got a Twitter, a Tumblr, a Facebook page and an Archive of Our Own page so that you guys can check things out, get updates, check out sneak peeks of things to be published, get inside looks at new chapters, the like. (Wow, I really do sound like a news journalist). All the details are on my profile._**

**_Now then... mind dropping me a review?_**


	5. A Valkyrie's Cry

**_Alright, even though I posted a chapter on Thanksgiving, I figured it would still be okay to give you guys another chapter for this, since I'm going to need all the time possible to figure out the next chapter. Hopefully, you enjoy it, yeah?_**

* * *

The next morning, Blake slept longer than the rest of the team, exhausted from her wasted efforts the day before. Ruby, Yang and Weiss joined JNPR for breakfast to hear about the previous day's heat failure. They all cocked their head, Ruby and Yang sending sympathetic glances to Jaune.

"How are you feeling, Jaune?" Ruby asked in concern, eyes appropriately saddened as she surveyed her friend.

"O-okay." The blonde boy replied. "Blake explained what was going through her mind. She wasn't fully herself. She's genuinely sorry for it and glad she doesn't have to do it to me every month."

At that moment, the door opened and all jaws dropped. In strode Blake, amber eyes pitch black in lust. She focused on the table housing her friends as all of them focused on her.

Pyrrha and Weiss were entirely certain their hearts were about to beat out of their chests. Black hair fell in curly waves down around pale shoulders left open by a form-fitting dark purple halter top that left the wearer's midriff bare. Thigh high black boots connected to a white skirt that hugged curvy hips and trailed toward an incredibly thin waist.

Every girl in the room felt her libido flair at the not so subtle bulge in the front of the skirt, while every guy seemed more focused on the immense amount of cleavage the halter top managed to show.

As Blake made her way toward her destination, Cardin and team CRDL stepped in her way with grins on their faces.

"You know, for a Faunus, you look really good." Cardin husked, stepping closer. "Perhaps you and I could spend a bit more time getting to know each other."

Nora, Weiss and Pyrrha snarled in outrage, about to stand, but stopped when Blake stepped around the group of boys. Cardin frowned and reached out, grabbing her shoulder. Blake hissed and snatched his arm, using it to throw him across the room.

The rest of the team closed in, but Blake shook them off and strode purposefully toward the combined teams. Pyrrha and Weiss shared a glance as she reached over to Nora and pulled her into a kiss.

The ginger could barely breathe, a rough tongue lapping at her own. Blake groaned, bending Nora's back across the lunch table and climbing over her. Whistles were coming from every corner of the cafeteria as Blake finally pulled away, pupils dilated to their max.

Nora grinned and lifted the brunette into her arms, sending her friends a wink as she carried the lusty Faunus out of the room. Pyrrha and Weiss felt their hearts sink at not being chosen, but they cleared their expressions up quickly as their respective teams glanced at them questioningly.

After a moment, Professor Goodwitch strode over to the table and sighed. "I take it Miss Belladonna has finally hit her heat cycle?"

"Uh, yes Ma'am." Ruby replied timidly.

"And has she chosen Miss Valkyrie as her mate?" the teacher inquired.

"Actually, she's still choosing her mate." Jaune stated, cringing at the memory of the night before.

"Certainly she hasn't marked anyone, has she?" Professor Goodwitch demanded, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Marked?" Ruby asked.

"She means bitten and left a mark on their neck." Weiss explained.

"Not that we know of." Yang told the teacher.

"Good. It would be a shame to lose a huntress-in-training because she got pregnant." Weiss, Ruby, Pyrrha and Yang all froze at that and turned horrified expressions on their professor.

"P-pregnant?" Yang's eyes darted to Ruby momentarily. "Blake's… fertile?"

"I would assume so." Goodwitch replied with a raised eyebrow. "Once a Faunus marks someone as their mate, the pair are able to conceive children due to enzymes released directly from the enamel of the Faunus' teeth via extra sacs in the dentine that humans aren't born with."

Instantly, Yang leaped over to her sister and began assessing her neck, checking it over for any visible markings. Ruby held perfectly still as the rest of the table waited for Yang's verdict. Coming away with nothing, the blonde brawler sank back into her seat with a sigh of relief.

"None of us have been marked." she breathed, closing her eyes to try calming her racing heart.

"Good." Goodwitch nodded. "Please be sure to inform me when she does mark someone?"

"Of course, Professor Goodwitch." Weiss nodded, watching as the headmaster's right hand strode away.

"So, Blake can get girls pregnant?" Jaune gulped.

"Apparently." Pyrrha sighed.

"Well, we just have to make sure she doesn't mark anyone, right?" Yang suggested slowly.

"If that is the case, we had better hope she doesn't mark Nora." Ren stated calmly, making the group shift uneasily.

_Meanwhile…_

Nora hummed all the way to the JNPR dormroom and set Blake down on her bed as the Faunus began to purr loudly. The brunette rolled onto her stomach and stalked toward her newest prey, eyes tinged green as she looked over the small form hungrily.

"You look so delicious, Nora." she murmured, flattening the ginger's back to the blankets. "I could just… eat you."

"You know," Nora said excitedly. "I read in a book that sloths only take five seconds to have sex."

"Good thing I'm not a sloth-Faunus then." Blake groaned, licking along the pale throat. "Otherwise you would be quite unsatisfied."

Nora arched upward as Blake's hands trailed over her clothing as well. She had been in her everyday clothing for breakfast rather than her uniform and she could easily feel Blake's hands through the material of her shirt. Giving a loud moan, another thought popped into Nora's head.

"I also read that female sloths scream in order to attract their mates." she gasped as Blake pushed the vest off and tossed it onto the floor, setting to work on her shirt.

"I don't scream much." Blake replied, lifting the white fabric over Nora's head. The detached sleeves and gloves were next to join the growing pile of clothing as Blake worked her way down the petite form, Nora arching against her touch every so often.

"M-maybe… that can be our mating call." Nora breathed, Blake sliding her skirt slowly down her legs, savoring every inch of skin that accompanied it. Removing the pink garment, Blake also discarded Nora's sneakers, leaving her in her underwear.

"Screaming?" the brunette inquired, going back to licking Nora's neck and making her way lower as her member throbbed excitedly. The thought of someone screaming for her was exhilarating.

"Y-yeah!" Nora exclaimed as Blake came into contact with a pert, fabric-covered nipple. Without warning, she released a shout and Blake's ears stood at attention, flicking in her direction.

"Did I do something wrong?" the Faunus asked, pulling back slightly.

"No." Nora giggled. "I was just trying out screaming as our mating call. But I need a better reason to scream apparently."

_It's not enough for her yet._ Blake thought happily. Reaching down, she ripped at Nora's underwear, tearing the bra first before working on the fabric covering her treasure. Amber eyes assessed their prize and a rough tongue flitted over plump lips.

Despite how petite her body was, Nora's bust was not small. Leaning down, she weighed one in her hand and found that, though they weren't as big as Yang's, they were still quite impressive. Lowering her head to the one she wasn't holding, Blake took the peak in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it experimentally.

This time, Nora let out a more realistic scream and arched into Blake's mouth. The brunette, eager to please, opened her mouth further, allowing Nora to push more of her breast inside. Blake sucked the soft flesh into her mouth, running her tongue all over it as her hand kneaded the other and moved the fingers in the same motions as her tongue.

Nora released another scream of pleasure and Blake decided to pay attention to the other side. Switching her mouth, she brought her other hand up to rub and massage at the mound her mouth wasn't on. Suckling hungrily at the hardened nub, Blake was not surprised when Nora let out a mix between a scream and a moan.

_Go down on her._ Her Faunus side ordered. _That will really make her scream. _

Obeying immediately, Blake began kissing a trail down her companion's body, nipping at the soft flesh, but not enough to break the skin. She wasn't ready to mark anyone yet.

Moving lower, Blake came to Nora's knees and began licking a trail higher, spending extra time sucking at the supple flesh and rubbing her hands along the muscular legs. Nora whimpered lowly, leaning on her arms to watch the Faunus move along her legs at a snail's place, teasing her.

_That's no fair! _she thought with a pout.

Blake took her time, savoring every inch of skin and loving every bit of the flavor as she continued to get closer to her prize. The musky scent hitting her nose was making her mouth water with anticipation for what was to come and she sped up, if only fractionally, so she could get to what she wanted.

Finally coming into contact with Nora's most prized place, Blake dug her tongue between the two lower lips., eliciting a shriek from the smaller girl.

Nora gasped as Blake's tongue moved slowly up and down, not straying from the same inch of space. Her clit felt like it was on fire. Blake's teasing was driving her wild with desire and her small bundle of nerves was throbbing like crazy. Squirming slightly, Nora let out another cry as this caused Blake's tongue to briefly pass over the very place she wanted her to be.

"Blake!" the redhead shouted, her body arching off the bed as Blake's tongue strayed away from her sensitive clit. "Please! Please, please, please…"

Blake's ears twitched, part of her wondering how long Nora could keep that up before she finally gave. Pulling back slightly to kiss at the muscular thighs on either side of her head, Blake let Nora continue begging, using other stimulating areas to provide pleasure. Sucking gently at the skin on Nora's thighs, Blake's tongue darted out and licked at the juices coating the top near Nora's core.

Nora herself had continued chanting the entire time, breathing the word out between moans and gasps. Blake's hands moved higher, rubbing across her nipples in slow-fast patterns to stimulate them, making them rock-hard. Not only that, but Nora could feel Blake's hard-on pressing against her calf and she wanted it so badly.

After several minutes of Nora chanting please, Blake found herself developing a headache from it and grinned, licking a trail up Nora's leg, getting closer and closer to the place her companion needed her most. Bright green eyes gazed down at her, Nora's stomach and legs quivering with anticipation. Blake moved higher, higher, getting within inches of tasting the sweet nectar. She paused when she came to it, sniffing in the musky scent.

And she dug her tongue in.

Nora's head fell back as a scream ripped past her lips, filling Blake's ears with the piercing sound as the Faunus devoured her. Tongue moving in short flicks, Blake lapped at the wetness pooling between Nora's legs before dipping into her cavern as far as her tongue would go.

Nora's small form writhed beneath her, the petite body squirming and shaking as Blake's ravenous ministrations continued. Nora felt like she was on fire, but swimming in a cool ocean at the same time. Her body was experiencing relief from finally having Blake right where she needed her, but what the Faunus was doing to her body was stoking a flame in the pit of her stomach.

Spots were beginning to appear in Nora's vision and she knew she should probably make Blake stop so she could catch her breath, but it felt so good. Panting heavily, Nora groaned and arched once more in an effort to make Blake go deeper inside her. She was so close to her peak it was almost agonizing.

And then Blake's lips wrapped around her clit.

Mouth opening and eyes shutting tight, Nora's back made an arc off the bed as she felt the first waves of orgasm crash over her. Blake withdrew her tongue repeatedly, lapping the flowing nectar into her mouth as Nora suddenly drew in a deep gasp. In the next second, the Faunus cringed back as an ear-splitting scream rent the air. In doing this, her hand came down and accidentally brushed over the exposed clit, sending Nora into another writhing fit as she rode out her orgasm.

At last, Blake glanced down to the panting redhead beneath her. Nora smiled up at her sleepily and the brunette took a moment to marvel the image. It was the first time she had ever seen Nora tired. Ever. As the large green eyes slowly slid shut, Blake's mind suddenly registered the simultaneous headache and hard-on.

Glancing down at herself, Blake knew she had to make a choice. Nora's screams had hurt her Faunus ears and it would be best to sleep off the pain, but she was going to wake up unsatisfied for the second morning in a row. Sighing, Blake curled into a ball, deciding to cut her losses and hope the last three days of her heat cycle went better than this one and the one prior. Slowly, she drifted off beside Nora.

Across the hall, Team RWBY and the remaining trio of Team JNPR had just gotten back from their first class and most of them weren't scheduled for another for an hour or two. Jaune, Pyrrha and Ren took note of the lack of sound coming from their dorm room and sighed in relief. "It would seem our friends have finally settled."

"Good." Weiss grumbled. "I don't see how Blake can stand having Nora screaming in her ear like that."

"You get used to it." Ren sighed, shaking his head and gaining odd looks from the others.

"Well, we'd better head over." Jaune sighed.

"You might want to open the window and let the room air out first." Ruby suggested sheepishly.

He looked at her in confusion so Weiss explained, "Blake lets off an, uh, odor when she's in the mood and it's unpleasant when mixed with the smell of sex."

"Oh." Jaune chuckled and scratched his neck. "Right. Who's up for going to the library after I open the window?"

"Sounds like a plan." Pyrrha agreed, moving from the room. "See you soon, you three."

"Later, Pyrrha." Ruby and Yang chorused, Weiss remaining silent as she surveyed the redhead's retreating form.

"Weiss, is something up?" Yang asked slowly.

"I think Pyrrha has an ulterior motive for wanting Blake to mate with her." the whitette snarled, moving to her dresser and picking up her brush.

"Like what?" The two sisters glanced to each other in confusion.

Weiss moved to her bed and began brushing her already flawless ponytail to be certain of no new tangles. "I'm not sure, but if it's what I think it is, then I'll just have to get Blake's heart before she does."

Yang sighed as Ruby shook her head, neither of them saying anything as they gathered the books they would need for their next class, wanting to be prepared for whatever Professor Peach threw at them.

* * *

**_You guys have no idea just how hard it was for me to write this chapter. I know the next one is going to be way harder, but this was really freaking difficult because... screaming. Nora and screaming, you would think it would work out perfectly, but it took me a while. Ah well, at least I got it to you!_**

**_Also, just so y'all know, I've got a Twitter, a Tumblr, a Facebook page and an Archive of Our Own page so that you guys can check things out, get updates, check out sneak peeks of things to be published, get inside looks at new chapters, the like. (Wow, I really do sound like a news journalist). All the details are on my profile._**

_**Now then... mind dropping me a review?**_


	6. The Quiet Lotus

**_Alright, guys. If you know me, you know I have grown to hate sex jargon in recent years. It makes me feel disgusting to say some of the things people call their penises and vaginas, so I tend to use vague terms. This is no different. _**

**_I think most yaoi is written by girls who have either never had anal sex or have had anal sex and didn't enjoy it because all of the reference fics I looked up consisted mainly of blowjobs. No lie, I read five blowjob fics in a row before finally getting to one with anal, but it was so vague, I barely understood it._**

**_Anyway, for those of you who don't like boy/boy or futa/boy, here's your warning. BLAKE'S FUCKING REN! There you go. Now, enjoy the chapter to see how Weiss' possessiveness of Blake continues. ^_^_**

* * *

The next morning, JPR and RWY met up in the cafeteria for breakfast. The previous night, due to Nora and Blake still sleeping, Pyrrha had entered first to preserve the girls' modesty and cover them with a blanket before allowing the boys to enter. Now, they were all waiting for their remaining teammates to join them.

"How do you think it went?" Yang asked while they waited.

"Well, Nora did scream." Ruby murmured slowly, rubbing her head in thought. "And we've learned from experience that Blake enjoys primal mating."

"Well then, I would imagine on that logic that Nora would be the one to be marked." Pyrrha said slowly.

"We won't know until they arrive." Ren told them calmly, sipping his juice as he waited.

Finally, the doors opened and the two missing members of the teams made their way to their friends. Blake sat at the table and put her head down, covering her ears as Nora giggled and sat down beside Ren as usual. "How did it go?" Jaune asked hesitantly, glancing between the two.

"Wonderful." Nora sighed, feeling herself twinge slightly at the reminder. "She has such a talented tongue, it was amazing. Every time she licked me, it felt…"

Blake whimpered and turned pleading eyes to Ren, begging, "Please make her shut up."

Instantly, the rest of the group knew why Nora hadn't worked out. As it were, she was still chattering on about the experience, completely oblivious to Blake's plea. Ren laid a comforting hand on Blake's shoulders with a soft sigh, understanding how the Faunus must feel. The others were unsure how to proceed as Nora began obviously embellishing the tale she was telling. Yang decided to listen to Nora while Ruby dug into her breakfast. Pyrrha shot a glance at Nora before looking to Blake.

"Do you have an indication of who might be chosen today, Blake?" she asked softly, not noticing Weiss' head snap up.

"Not a clue." Blake groaned. "But I hope it's soon. I haven't had a release in two days and I'm beginning to lose control."

Weiss' eyes narrowed as Pyrrha's darkened when Blake mentioned losing control, the heiress clutching her apple tight enough to squeeze a bit of juice from it. Ruby and Yang shared a glance, but said nothing about it as the group all separated for their classes.

The day passed well enough, no incidents happened, though Blake had to dodge several other Faunus who either smelled her pheromones, were also in heat or both. By the end of the school day, the brunette was mentally exhausted from all the advances she had received. While Blake was absent, however, her other three team members had convened in their dorm room to discuss Weiss' ever growing jealousy.

"It's not healthy to get this worked up, Weiss." Ruby told her partner worriedly. "You'll give yourself an aneurysm."

"It's not like it's irrational!" the whitette huffed. "It's a common thing to be jealous or possessive of someone!"

"Weiss, you can't possibly think Pyrrha's in this for Blake's affection…" Yang muttered.

"And why not?" the heiress demanded, crossing her arms. "Why is she so eager for this whole mating thing to reach her?"

"It could be Blake's pheromones affecting her." Ruby countered. "That's a plausible reason. I mean, even after she had turned me down, her pheromones still made me hope that I was going to be chosen."

Weiss' eyes narrowed slightly as she thought this over. "Still." She murmured. "I want to be able to earn Blake's affections before Pyrrha does."

"How are you so sure Blake's going to choose Pyrrha?" Yang sighed, hands on her hips.

"Pyrrha's _perfect!_" Weiss spat, head lowering as her eyes narrowed further. "There has been very little I've known her to fail at in the way of physical activity. How could this be any different?"

Ruby glanced to Yang for help on this one and the blonde nodded. Walking forward, the brawler put a hand on the heiress' shoulder and smiled. "Look, Weiss. We'll teach you some basic things to start, but seriously. Blake's not going to choose Pyrrha to be her mate."

Weiss looked up into the comforting purple eyes and took a deep breath, nodding. "Thanks, Yang."

"Hey, that's what big sisters are for." The blonde chuckled with a wink as Ruby joined them. "Now, let's get started."

"Started?" a voice asked from the doorway. The trio turned to see Blake walking into the room, cocking her head at all of them curiously. "Started with what? Are we training?"

"No." Ruby replied quickly. "Weiss was about to help Yang with her homework since Yang is having a bit of trouble keeping up with some of Professor Port's stories."

"Oh." Blake nodded in understanding, shooting a small smile to Weiss. "That's very thoughtful of you, Weiss."

"W-well, I would hate for any of my teammates to fail a class when I know I can prevent it." The whitette tried, shooting a furtive glance to Ruby and Yang to see them giving her encouraging nods. "I'm always willing to help any of you because I know you'd do the same for me."

Blake's bow twitched at this and she looked between her three friends in confusion. Her senses were telling her that she was missing something, but it seemed like they were all being their normal selves, albeit, with Weiss blushing. _Perhaps she's not used to me giving her praise._ Blake mused, moving to her bed. _I suppose I don't lift her moods enough. I'll see about improving that in the future. It must be tiring for Ruby and Yang to always have to do it._

"Alright then." Blake agreed, grabbing her shampoo. "Well, I'm going to go grab a shower. I just finished sparring with Sun and I smell like a sewer."

As she passed them, all three of the other members caught a high whiff of her pheromones and it was all they could do not to follow their black-clad teammate to the showers. Weiss' knees became wobbly as she fought not to swoon, leaning on Yang to keep herself upright. Once Blake had finally left, Ruby sank onto Blake's bed with a huff, her expression dazed.

"Wow." Yang purred. "What I wouldn't give to take her for another spin."

"You heard her." Weiss growled, eyes pinning the blonde in place. "You're too rough."

"I'd try to be gentle a second time." Yang grumbled. "Anyway, come on, Weiss. Let's get you started on 'homework'."

The heiress blushed and rolled her eyes, moving over to Yang's desk as the brawler took out a sheet of paper and a pen, beginning to write down possible ways for Weiss to ask Blake out. As they did this, Ruby made a list of supplies they would need to help get Weiss comfortable with the idea of asking Blake out, as it was clear the heiress wasn't used to dating in general.

…

Blake sighed happily as she stepped from the bathroom. The shower had made her a little drowsy, so she was going to head back to the dorm and read until she was tired enough to sleep. Making her way down the hall, the brunette wondered why she hadn't gone into heat that day. Shrugging, she moved to the dorm room, finding the others still in there doing homework.

As she put her dirty laundry away, Blake remembered her shampoo in the bathroom and headed back out to grab it. Before she could get too far down the hall, however, a wonderful scent caught her attention. It was a bit faint, but still insistent as it tugged her senses and forced her to turn back and find out what was causing it.

Pyrrha, Nora and Jaune grinned as they headed toward their dorm room. However, the trio stopped when they saw Blake stalking down the hall in her yukata. All three of them watched her raise her head and sniff the air a moment before watching as she glanced to their dorm room.

Jaune's eyes widened when he noticed the look in Blake's eyes and he instantly grabbed Nora and Pyrrha and began turning them away. At the same time, Pyrrha saw the claws at the tip of Blake's nails and helped Jaune lead Nora in the other direction.

"Where are we going?" Nora bounced along beside them.

"I think a bit of training would be nice." Pyrrha replied calmly, glancing back a moment to find Blake opening their door. "Jaune does need to touch up and he hasn't trained with you yet, Nora."

"Blake's going to have fun with Ren." Nora chuckled, looking back a moment to see their door closing.

"I hope Ren has fun too." Jaune groaned as he led his teammates up to the roof.

**_Meanwhile_**

Ren let out a contented breath as he made it back to his dorm room. His hair freshly washed and slightly damp. He knew his teammates would be back any minute and considering Jaune's constant decision to always have talks with him while he's in only a towel, Ren was intent upon reaching his pants as soon as possible.

However, a soft purring stopped him from moving. _Purring? _he wondered in confusion. _Nora doesn't purr. She usually tries making sloth sounds._

"Ren." Blake cooed as she stepped fully into the room. "Oh Ren."

The pink-eyed boy turned to see the Faunus girl stalking toward him, the bulge in her yukata pulsing slightly. Realizing what was going on, Ren cast a wistful glance to his pants before setting down his own shampoo and waiting for the Faunus. He knew that Blake's heat cycle must be getting to its pinnacle and, though he felt no attraction to his friend, he was prepared to help her even if it was just this once.

Blake's eyes kept level with Ren's as she slid the sleeves of her yukata down her arms, slipping it along her waist and down off her hips, revealing her to be completely nude underneath. Blake surveyed her prey hungrily, her member throbbing, anxious for release. Ren watched her warily, wondering her next move and it thrilled the amber-eyed woman. Her prey was watching her to see when she would attack.

_He is wary of you._ Her primal side purred. _He is waiting for you, ready for you. He knows what needs to be done, but be gentle. We don't want this to be like the blonde one._

Blake's ears flicked toward Ren and she let a feral smile roll across her lips. Moving closer, Blake tugged at the towel around her pink-eyed friend's waist. Ren stayed perfectly still to allow his friend to do as she pleased. As the towel fell, amber eyes roved over the newly exposed skin and a soft groan slipped through parted pink lips.

Just as with all of the others, Ren had a nice muscular figure, his abs just as defined as Jaune's and Yang's. It was clear that he worked out slightly less, though, as his arms weren't as thick as Nora's and Yang's. Moving closer, Blake's eyes noted the nice endowment Ren had, not very long or thick, but still very nice to look at. However, she was more interested in running her claws over his smooth, soft-looking skin as she-.

"Blake?" Ren spoke softly, knowing every part of Blake was sensitive and on alert with anticipation. Blake snapped from her thoughts and nodded to him curiously. Reaching over to Pyrrha's table, Ren hoped his friend wouldn't mind if he borrowed her olive oil. Holding it up so the Faunus knew what he was doing, Ren continued. "Perhaps we should use this? To make things easier."

"Good idea." Blake murmured, accepting the bottle of lubricant and pouring a fair amount into her hand. Setting the bottle to the side, Blake took her cock into her hand and rubbed the olive oil along the shaft. Coating a sufficient amount around her head, Blake took Ren by the hips, bringing them face to face.

"Are you ready?" she asked, her voice low and husky.

"When you are." her pink-eyed companion replied, turning in her embrace.

A smile formed along Blake's lips as she rubbed her hands along Ren's body to soothe him. Remembering her mistakes with Jaune, Blake flicked her tongue along Ren's throat, purring softly as she continued running her hands over his body. Scraping the nails of one hand along Ren's chest, Blake trailed the other along his stomach and down to caress his shaft, drawing a soft moan from his lips.

"Does it feel good?" the cat-Faunus asked quietly.

A nod was her response and Blake's lips curled happily. Bringing her free hand to Ren's back, Blake gently pushed him forward so that he was bent over the bed. Still stroking her hand along Ren's shaft, Blake took her own cock into her free hand and rubbed herself against Ren's ass. Groaning softly, the cat-Faunus allowed for a bit of foreplay in order to get her companion ready for her.

Using a copious amount of the olive oil on her cock, Blake coated one of her fingers in it and slid it along Ren's entrance, trying not to hurt her friend. Slowly thrusting the finger in, Blake continued stroking her hand along Ren's shaft, rubbing her hand over his head every few thrusts in order to build him up as well. Finally, when Blake felt that he was ready, she took her shaft in her free hand once more and slowly pushed into Ren, rocking her hips back and forth with a bit of force behind to aid her entry.

Ren's eyes narrowed slightly as he grit his teeth at the first initial sting. Blake needed to use more force to get inside, but the pain was balanced out by the pleasure as her hand continued rubbing and stroking his shaft. Blake grit her teeth and thrust her hips forward one last time, burying herself into her companion with a soft groan from both of them. Allowing Ren to get used to her size, Blake started thrusting at a slow pace, not wanting to hurt her friend.

Ren glanced back, finding Blake's unsure eyes and decided to take the initiative to help his friend along. Rocking back against her, Ren felt the sting begin to fade, Blake's endowment pulling at him ever so slightly, but the olive oil cooled the sensation and helped her slide in and out. Blake was still stroking his length, her fingers running over his head every once in a while, using his precum to rub along his shaft and help her.

Blake growled slightly with each thrust, her hips slapping against Ren's taught flesh as she began speeding up, her claws drawing _ever so slightly_ over Ren's shaft. Ren let out a soft groan, his hips bucking up into her hand before thrusting backward against her. Blake could smell his arousal, despite his lack of attraction to others, and her nose twitched at the salty floral smell, like flowers growing near the beach. Licking her lips, Blake leaned down, licking a path up Ren's back, tasting the sweat lingering on the heated skin, her tongue seemingly cool against the rippling flesh.

For several minutes, the only sound in the room was the slapping of flesh on flesh, Ren's occasional groan and both their panting breaths. The scent of sex and pheromones was thick in the air as sweat dribbled down Blake's back, filling the air with a sickeningly sweet and tangy mix that lingered on her tongue. Drool was beginning to pool in Blake's mouth and she used it to her advantage, licking along Ren's ribs and back, tracing the muscles sensually with her tongue.

She leaned down to lick a path up Ren's spine and the pink-eyed boy felt his eyes roll slightly. Blake's tongue was sending tingles along the length of his spine, her cool tongue on his hot flesh creating a pleasurable mix that shot him straight to the edge. Ren's groans came more frequently and Blake knew that he was reaching his peak. Leaning down, she licked and suckled at his neck, growling slightly as Ren's hips bucked faster, forcing his hot swelling flesh into her hand. Blake squeezed at the hard shaft, running her fingers over the head before going back to thrusting. Ren's breaths were ragged, each one dragging in Blake's ears as his cock finally swelled to full size and exploded across the bed, thick liquid coating Blake's fingers as she continued stroking along his cock to prolong his release.

Blake grit her teeth as Ren tightened around her with his orgasm, sucking her in further, drawing tight around her and milking her. The tight puckered skin felt so good against her hot cock, her shaft so hard it was almost agonizing. And she only grew harder as Ren came down from his high, his muscles loosening and allowing Blake even deeper than before.

Blake felt ready to explode.

Blake's hips thrust faster, her teeth bared as her eyes momentarily flashed green. Ren let out a soft moan as he felt Blake swell inside of him before a rush of liquid invaded his body. Blake's arms tightened around him as her hips paused, the cat-Faunus licking at his shoulder as she slowly calmed down from her brief high.

Letting go of Ren, Blake pulled out, trying to cause as little pain as possible to her friend. Once he was certain she was finished, Ren stood straight and turned to her. Blake glanced up to him, amber eyes skeptical of his reaction. Ren met her gaze calmly, no sign of disgust in his eyes, causing Blake to relax.

Sighing, Blake turned and gathered her yukata, slipping back into it. Her member throbbed, unhappy with such a calm release. Her Faunus side preferred more primal mating, but Ren's lack of reaction had not given it what it wanted. That meant Ren would not work either. Blake was beginning to wonder if any of her friends were compatible enough with her for her to mate with them each month. Her ears wilted slightly at the prospect of needing to take care of herself for the next three months.

Once dressed for bed once more, the cat-Faunus turned to her pink-eyed companion to find him grabbing his towel and heading for the bathroom. Their eyes met one more time and they shared a nod, agreeing that they were not compatible. Turning, Ren headed for the bathroom while Blake made her way back across the hall, ears still wilting as she prepared for sleep.

* * *

**_And there's the chapter. Now you understand. I seriously sometimes hate terminology and jargon because it just makes me feel… wrong. Past experiences and such. Anyway, tell me how much you liked/hated/enjoyed the chapter in a review!_**


	7. Pyrrhic Victory

**_Alright, guys. _****_I know I've been gone for quite some time and I apologize for that. However, in light of the RWBY V3 finale (which I should _**_not** have watched), I actually prolonged bringing this chapter to you due to… well, my inability to deal with what happened to my second-favorite. But, I have grown a vagina and am back on the document. So, here you are.**_

**_Quick shoutout to RocktheVoteRTV for giving this fic its 69th review!_**

**_Enjoy._**

* * *

The two teams gathered at their usual table the following morning. Blake was nowhere to be seen and so, the group looked to Ren for details on the previous night. The pink-eyed man looked up from his breakfast momentarily and stated, "We are not compatible."

The rest of the table sank in disappointment and Ruby and Yang glanced at one another. Nora cocked her head, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "I wonder if any of us are compatible with her."

"We're all so different." Jaune shrugged, digging into his bacon. "Maybe it's difficult because of that? Or it could be because we're all too, well, human."

"That could be true, but Faunus mate with humans." Pyrrha pointed out. "So it would not necessarily be a viable excuse to say that we are incompatible due to that."

Ruby and Yang shot a quick look to Weiss, noting that the heiress hadn't said a word this entire time. They knew the talk about compatibility was probably getting to her, despite the nonchalant exterior. Yang leaned over to Ruby and whispered, "We'll have to help her out tonight. Get her ready."

Ruby nodded with a grin and the two teams headed off to find something to do with their Saturday. Without classes to hinder them in any activities, the seven teens weren't quite sure what to do with themselves, as per usual. JNPR wasn't having a training session until later that afternoon and RWBY didn't usually have theirs until early Sunday.

"What should we do?" Jaune asked no one in particular as the group roamed the campus.

"Perhaps we could head into Vale?" Pyrrha suggested, glancing to the other team. "I'm not certain what we would do there, but the city sounds like a good place to spend time."

"That does sound like fun!" Nora cheered, beaming at them all. "We could go to the pet shop and see the little bunny rabbits! Or head to the game store to test out the new demos! Ooh! Or we could go to a restaurant we haven't visited and see what kind of food they serve. Yum!"

While Ren listened to Nora entertain all of the possible things they could do down in Vale, Jaune turned to the remaining trio expectantly. Weiss remained silent, checking over something in her scroll, so Ruby stepped up. "Yang and I are going to go spar for a while. You guys have fun in Vale, though!"

Yang cleared her throat and put a hand on the redhead's shoulder. "Actually, sis, I think that we should probably go with them. There are a few things I want to pick up before I help my friend study tonight."

Ruby glanced to her sister in confusion before seeing Yang glance around at them all before looking to Weiss. Silver eyes widened in realization and Ruby nodded quickly. "That's a great idea, Sis. Weiss and I will help you out with that."

"Should we go find Blake?" Jaune wondered aloud.

"Not advisable." Ren shook his head. "With the amount of people in Vale and the strength of Blake's hormones, it is highly likely that she would be trailed."

"Ren's right!" Nora agreed. "Besides, she needs time to relax."

"True." Pyrrha nodded, tugging Jaune's sleeve as they all began walking toward the shuttles. "There are only two of us left, after all."

Weiss' eyes snapped to Pyrrha for a split second, narrowing as she went back to whatever was on her scroll. Yang elbowed the heiress slightly as they all climbed aboard and the whitette huffed in annoyance. Ruby listened with Ren, Pyrrha and Jaune as Nora continue her earlier ramble about the places they could go while Yang gave Weiss a few pointers on what to look up when they got there.

Upon landing, Jaune and Ruby decided on a good time to meet up again so they could all return together before the two teams split. While Nora led her comrades toward a restaurant they hadn't visited yet, Ruby turned to Yang, who turned to Weiss with a clap of her hands. "Alright, Weiss! In order to get you ready for your love night with Blake, we're going to have to do something you're really good at. Shopping!"

"What could we possibly be buying?" Weiss asked, following as the two sisters began walking off.

"Well, obviously things to help you with Blake." Ruby giggled. "Like, uh…" A look of confusion passed over the redhead's features and she turned to her sister. "What exactly are we shopping for? I didn't have much time for dating at Signal."

"Yeah, well, none of those pervy school boys didn't deserve you anyway. People at Beacon may not be too much better, but still." Yang ruffled her sister's hair. "Just date stuff. You know, roses, chocolates, promises no one intends to keep…"

Ruby rolled her eyes and glanced back at Weiss, who was on her scroll again, reading quickly from the constant flick of her eyes. Leading her partner through the streets to be sure she didn't run into anyone and unleash the Schnee wrath, Ruby talked over the different things they could get with Yang. The blonde seemed more excited than usual and Ruby figured it was because she hadn't been matchmaking in a while.

"This is almost as great as that time I helped Velvet confess to Coco. I mean, how can you be on a team with someone for three years and _not_ tell them you're head over heels for them? That was a piece of cake, though. Because this is Weiss and Blake we're talking about, it'll be a little harder because of their different backgrounds, but I love a challenge-." Ruby suddenly realized just how much her sister talked when she got excited.

The rest of the day was spent scurrying all over Vale, checking in stores for any of the items they needed and occasionally crossing paths with JNPR. Weiss was mostly silent throughout the trip, though when Yang attempted to enter an _adult_ shop, she remained outside. It would 'further soil [her] family's name' for her to be caught in one of _those_ places. Yang and Ruby had merely shrugged and gone in to grab what they needed.

At last, it was time to head back to Beacon and the two teams converged once more at the port. It was clear from the bags Ren was carrying that Nora had wanted a few things as well, including a sloth plushie from the paw sticking from one of them. Boarding the ship and heading back to the school, the two teams separated for the night and went to their rooms.

Ruby and Yang took a moment to set up while Weiss continued reading on her scroll. Ruby glared at her sister a few times while they unloaded their supplies, but made no comment. Yang gave her sheepish grins throughout the ordeal and cast a few glances to Weiss. Finally, the blonde cleared her throat and the whitette glanced out, the same frown she had worn the entire day still marring her features.

"Time for your next lesson.~" Yang chirped, prompting Weiss to set down the scroll and move over to sit at the desk all of the supplies had been set out on.

"You think you're ready for this, Weiss?" Yang asked with a grin.

"Of course I am." Weiss sniffed. "I want to be completely equipped with the necessary skills to sweep Blake off her feet."

"That's the spirit!" Ruby cheered, laying out the supplies. "Okay, so Yang has gotten a few things that could count towards how you and Blake hook up." Ruby lifted the laser pointer and threw it into the trashcan. She did the same with a rubber mouse, a ball on a string and a brush meant for cat hair rather than human hair. The redhead shot another glare at her sister and Yang grinned sheepishly once more.

"I wanted to be completely prepared." She mumbled.

"Blake doesn't like being treated like a cat." Ruby reminded her, turning back to Weiss with the remainder. "The catnip you can actually keep, but I don't advise using that until way later in the relationship."

"Or whenever you want Blake hot and heavy for you." Yang snickered with a wink. Weiss and Ruby chose to ignore her as Ruby went on.

"I think the best course of action tonight would be to use the rose. Blake may not seem it with how closed off she is, but she's a romantic. She likes things to be traditional when it comes to dating, though with a personal flair added in order to make it more memorable to each person."

Weiss looked over the rose for a moment before grabbing a vial of ice Dust, sprinkling it over the flower. Slowly, ice crystals formed and shined in the leaves. Ruby and Yang high fived, grinning at her encouragingly. "That's great!" Yang cheered. "Now, doing this is simple, okay?" When Weiss nodded, she continued. "All you have to do is go up to Blake and ask her if she wants to go out with you sometime. If you don't know where you might want to take her, but she says yes, set the date for roughly around five to seven days away so you have time to think about where you want to take her."

Weiss nodded once more, listening intently as the sisters proceeded to give her advice on the best places in Vale. Meanwhile, Blake was on her way back from the library. She had been avoiding as many people as possible. With her lack of release for two days and then a very docile release the day before, her pheromones were out of control. Anyone within a half mile radius of her had tried propositioning her and that was the last thing the brunette needed.

Sighing, the brunette wondered if her friends actually were compatible with her. If she was forced to get herself off each month with so many people around, she was likely to pounce on someone. Shaking the forlorn thoughts away, Blake stopped as one scent in particular tickled her nose. It was… strong, bold, somewhat sharp and it smelled of autumn. It smelled like freshly fallen leaves and end of summer heat. Mouth watering, Blake took off in the direction of the scent. The closer she got, the more she could smell. There were rabbits getting ready for winter, birds preparing to head south, the last of the nuts falling, harvested plants, and so many more scents that it made Blake's head whirl with desire.

Blake was in a near frenzy, racing after the alluring scent as if her life depended on it. Finally, the scent stopped outside of team JNPR's room and she slammed against the door, scratching at it to get in. Seconds later, the door opened to reveal Jaune looking worried. Blake paid him no mind, bowling him over to get at the scent in the room. Leaping across the distance, she landed on top of Pyrrha, licking all over the athlete.

"Goddess, Pyrrha." The Faunus gasped, pulling back to stare into the vivid green eyes. "Your scent... is so intoxicating... it's almost singing to me, it's so beautiful."

"I think it's Pyrrha's turn." Ren stated, ushering Nora and Jaune from the room. As the door shut behind them, Weiss, Ruby and Yang hurried from their room across the hall.

"Have you guys seen Blake?" Ruby asked in a rush, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes, she's with Pyrrha." Nora replied, humming to herself as her eyes trailed to the door again.

"Sh-she is?" Weiss asked, going paler than normal at the thought that Pyrrha may actually win Blake's affections before she did.

"Yeah, Blake tackled her." Jaune replied. "Started licking all over her and saying something about an intoxicating scent coming off her."

Weiss seemed to wilt in on herself and the three other team members took notice, surveying her. Nora spotted the rose in her hand, Jaune took in her defeated expression and Ren observed her hopeless stance.

"Are we... missing something here?" Jaune asked slowly.

"Weiss is convinced that Pyrrha's also after Blake's love so she was going to present Blake with a rose, but it seems Blake got to Pyrrha first." Ruby's explanation was met with sympathetic glances to the heiress.

"I'm sure it's just the pheromones." Nora conceded.

"Yeah." Jaune agreed. "I mean, Pyrrha knows that you love Blake, right?"

Weiss shook her head, falling against the wall beside the door to JNPR's room and waiting. The others milled about around her, also wondering what Blake's verdict on Pyrrha would be. Ruby and Yang watched Weiss cautiously, knowing that the heiress was in a fragile state of mind. Nora entertained Ren and Jaune with a story as the pair listened to what was happening in the JNPR dorm room.

_Inside…_

Blake's desire filled her chest to the bursting, wanting to be released. She pawed at Pyrrha's clothing, wanting the athlete completely bared for her. Pyrrha's scent was all around her, filling her nose and mouth and intoxicating her more and more with each passing second. Groaning in want, Blake could feel her member straining against the fabric of her boxers, trying to stand at attention as her hormones dictated, but being restrained, constricted, _suffocated_ by the fabric around it.

Pyrrha watched Blake work herself into a frenzy trying not to tear her clothing and decided to help the Faunus out. Reaching up, the redhead grabbed her collar and yanked downward, her superior strength easily ripping through the fabric. Blake paused, hungrily taking in the sight before her. Pyrrha's breasts were perky, as she expected from all of the exercise, but they also looked soft. Reaching up, Blake grasped a firm mound in her hand, kneading it gently. It was warmer than expected and malleable between her fingers.

Pyrrha released a soft breath at the contact, green eyes darkening as the cat-Faunus squeezed at the soft flesh, rolling it between her fingers. Small sparks of heat shot from Pyrrha's breast to her spine and the redhead brought her hand over Blake's, guiding the way Blake pleased her. A tighter grip was emphasized as Blake's strong fingers dug in. The slight pain ripped a pleased moan from the athlete's lips, her back arching as Blake's other hand came up to do the same to her unattended breast.

Amber eyes took in the pleased expression of her companion and Blake licked her lips, her member straining. That intoxicating autumn scent was swirling all around them, mixing with her pheromones and creating an irresistible aroma. Leaning forward, Blake lapped at the pale throat, exposed by Pyrrha's head thrown back in pleasure. The redhead instinctively jerked away from the contact, but one of Blake's hands wrapped around her waist and kept her close, the other remaining on her chest. Pyrrha gasped as the brunette's tongue licked at her again, trailing the length of what was exposed from her collar. Nimble fingers rose to tangle in night-black hair, keeping Blake at Pyrrha's throat a little longer.

As Blake shifted closer to the redhead, Pyrrha felt something poke her leg and glanced down, noting that Blake was still fully clothed. Reaching up, she removed the vest from her friend's waist, tossing it away as Blake sighed in approval. Next, Pyrrha went to work on the shirt, unbuttoning it and slipping it from her friend's shoulders to be tossed in another random direction. Green eyes took in the bountiful chest hungrily, reaching up to massage them tentatively. Blake borderline straddled Pyrrha as she pressed her chest closer into her companion's skilled hands.

Rubbing the pink tips through the lace, Pyrrha felt Blake's own hands rubbing her thighs, stroking and scratching them lightly. She shivered slightly as one of Blake's hands swept _dangerously_ high, but she continued. Removing the lacy bra, Pyrrha turned her sights on the Faunus' bottom half. Blake had somehow already kicked off her shoes, but her tights, shorts, scarf and arm decorations still remained. Deciding not to do anything about the latter two, Pyrrha focused on the tights and shorts. Unzipping the bottoms, Pyrrha peeled them back from the erection in her companion's boxers and succeeded in mostly pushing both the shorts and the tights down Blake's legs.

Sensing that she was almost done, Blake kicked off the garments and pulled back, slipping out of her boxers as well. Pyrrha's eyes narrowed at the sight of the endowment, her mouth watering at the prospect of having the member inside of her. The heady scent of Blake's pheromones was driving her crazy as Blake scooted closer to her once more.

Pyrrha gently reached out and caressed the length of the shaft, drawing a low moan from its owner. Blake gave a soft huff as those delicate, strong fingers wrapped around her, squeezing tentatively. She knew that Pyrrha was trying not to let her full strength take control in case she hurt Blake (or broke her cock off), but she needed more than that. Placing her hand over Pyrrha's, the brunette began squeezing over her hand to show Pyrrha how hard she needed it. The champion was all too happy to comply and began stroking her hand along the length, glancing up to gauge Blake's reaction as she slowly sped up.

Blake toyed with her lip between her teeth as her hips thrusted in time with Pyrrha's movements. The pressure felt _so good_ pressing in around her. Pyrrha's hands were strong and firm, holding her lightly but not too loose either. Each of the well-worked muscles slid along her skin, dragging the slight calluses against her sensitive nerves, sparks shooting down her shaft at each point of contact.

Head falling against her chest, Blake grit her teeth. Each stroke sent fire curling through her fingers and toes, her claws shredding through the sheets beneath her fingertips. Pyrrha's hands were like magic after the last three days she'd had and Blake could feel herself building already. Breath coming in shorter, Blake tensed, not liking how quick the release was coming, but appreciating something more than what she'd been receiving.

Blake whined as the wonderful pressure suddenly disappeared from around her cock and she lifted her head slightly. "Pyrrha, why-."

A long, drawn-out moan tore itself from her lips and her toes curled as lights popped behind her eyelids. A wet muscle slowly stroked the underside of her shaft, agonizingly slowly to the point of sending absolute **_bliss_** through the Faunus. Blake fell backward onto the bed, both hands now tangling in Pyrrha's hair.

"Oh goddess." Blake moaned as Pyrrha continued in that same deliciously slow pace.

Leaning up, Blake drew ragged breaths as vibrant green eyes gazed up at her seductively, the pressure of Pyrrha's tongue returning as the redhead slowly kissed the cock's head. Blake's breath hitched as a soft lips wrapped around the tip and began sucking ever so slowly over the whole thing, widening to encompass her girth. Blake released a low whimper as she felt the heat of Pyrrha's mouth envelop her shaft.

Pyrrha lowered her eyes, focusing on her prize. Blake's pheromones were clouding her thoughts as she sucked delicately at the member. A shiver of anticipation flew down her spine as she held it in place as she lowered her head further before pulling back up. She hadn't done this before, but it really couldn't have been that hard considering how sensitive the area was. Sensitive, that just meant keep teeth away. Her tongue flicked against the shaft's side on the way up and Blake gave a high moan.

It was so good. Way better than Blake thought it would be. With each swipe of Pyrrha's tongue on her shaft, she felt a shock shoot through her and she knew she wouldn't last long. Slowly, her hips began bucking in time with each movement of Pyrrha's head, the sight of the athlete sucking her off, sending a primal wave of pleasure through the already wired Faunus. She was so close. All she needed was… just a few… just a few more…

Blake's eyes slammed shut as her climax washed over her. Hips bucking wildly against Pyrrha's hand, the brunette let out a low moan of relief, the familiar rush along her shaft exploding out of her. This release had both sets of her ears tingling in comparison to the last three days. Pyrrha did her best to lap each drop dribbling into her mouth, gathering it all up and swallowing dutifully. As Blake's hips stilled, she sucked at the tip, wanting to be sure she got it all. Mildly disappointed that she couldn't get more, the redhead swallowed the last of what she found.

Blake panted slightly as she calmed from the sudden climax, feeling her cock still stiff as Pyrrha released her with a soft _pop_. Turning to the smiling redhead, the cat-Faunus stalked closer, crawling over Pyrrha so that the athlete was laying on her back. Amber eyes zeroed in on the skirt still covering Pyrrha's treasure and narrowed grumpily. A strong hand shot out and almost tore the fabric away, tossing with it the cotton keeping Pyrrha's wetness from sight.

Pyrrha bit her lip in anticipation, her entire body trembling. At last, she was finally going to feel it. Each breathy intake of air pushed her closer to coming undone right then and Blake hadn't even entered her yet.

Grasping her shaft, Blake rubbed her head against the accumulated wetness of Pyrrha's core, lubricating herself before positioning herself at Pyrrha's entrance. Glancing up, she found the hooded eyes nearly black with desire. Pressing inward, the brunette felt a soft groan tear from her lips as the ridges of the opening greeted her. Pyrrha whimpered, bringing her hand to her mouth as she felt herself instinctively clench around the intrusion. Blake wasn't very long, but her girth made up for that, stretch Pyrrha wide and filling her in a way she couldn't have imagined.

Gritting her teeth together to focus, the cat-Faunus pulled back, her top ears flicking at the soft moan Pyrrha breathed. Blake took deep breaths as she rocked her hips forward. Pyrrha wasn't as warm as Yang nor as tight as Ren, but she was so slick and soft, gently sucking at Blake's shaft to draw it in further. Pyrrha fought to keep control of herself, her hands clenching at the sheets around her, desperate for something to hold onto as Blake began to speed up, sending ripples of energy through her body. With each thrust, Pyrrha could feel herself winding tighter, her heart slamming to get out of her chest with each ragged breath she drew in.

Soft moans grew louder in the quiet room, Blake's hips wetly connecting to Pyrrha's on each thrust. Heavy breathing and the occasional scrape of the bed filled the air along with Pyrrha's whimpers of pleasure. Blake soon joined in, growling lowly with each thrust, grunting as she thrust particularly hard into the redhead beneath her. The smell of pheromones filled the room, surrounding them as sweat dripped down their bodies.

Blake grunted, trying to reel herself back, not wanting to hurt the redhead. Pyrrha took notice of the brunette's tense shoulders and reached up, large green eyes boring into bright yellow. "Blake." She murmured softly, her moans interrupting her. "Let go."

"I don't want to hurt you, Pyrrha." Blake replied, growl prominent in her voice.

"I've taken much worse on the battlefield, Blake." Pyrrha told her, arching upward. "Just let go."

Amber eyes flashed green, nails turning to claws as the brunette finally let her Faunus side take over. Growling, Blake pulled out and sat back.

Pyrrha whimpered and looked up. "Blake, I said let go not stop completely."

A catty smile slid onto the brunette's face as she lifted Pyrrha up, turning her over onto her hands and knees. "What-?" Just as with Blake earlier, Pyrrha was cut off by her own drawn out moan. Hers however, was staccato as the initial thrust Blake had done was quickly followed, the pace almost as fast as the one she had slowed down from with Ruby.

"Blake!" Pyrrha shouted, throwing her head back against the brunette's shoulder, her hands twisting in the sheets as fire spread through every vein of her body. "Oh gods!"

If she had thought Blake's pace before was delicious, it was nothing compared to now. Each inch of skin slid into her, rubbing against the ridges of her opening to sink as deeply into her as possible, touching the back of her cavern and hitting a sweet spot, sending shudders throughout her body. Nothing she had ever done to pleasure herself could have even begun to come this close to rapturous. She was fully opened up for Blake to take her and the coil in her stomach was twisting tighter by the second.

Blake growled lowly as she pressed her entire body against Pyrrha's back, bracing herself on one hand to allow more leverage. She couldn't believe she could get so _deep_ inside of one person. Yang was nothing compared to the way Pyrrha wrapped around her, the velvety walls sucking at her thickly, wetness coating her pelvis from where it connected with Pyrrha's core. Her sacs were beginning to tighten in preparation and Blake wanted nothing more than to mark Pyrrha as her own. The thought of having such a strong, beautiful athlete as her mate sent Blake's Faunus mind into a frenzy, the brunette shifting to angle deeper into her companion as she licked at the sweat accumulating on Pyrrha's body.

Verdant eyes rolled back in ecstasy as Blake practically slammed herself into a sweet hidden area. Trembles shook through Pyrrha's entire body as she fought to even hold herself up anymore. Her thighs burned from the exertion of keeping steady on her knees and shockwaves soared up and down her spine, igniting every part of her body. Deciding that one plea was all she needed to gain release, Pyrrha turned her head backward.

"B-Blake." She gasped. "My spine-."

Blake slowed her pace just slightly so that she could listen properly to Pyrrha and the redhead whimpered, "L-lick my spine. P-please!"

Somewhere in Blake's lust-hazed mind, she thought this was an odd request, but decided that it couldn't hurt. Keeping her steady pace, Blake leaned down as far as she could and licked a trail up the center of Pyrrha's back, all the way to the base of her collar.

The reaction was instantaneous.

Everything was so _hot_. Pyrrha felt as though her skin was lit in a delicious fire and it was all she could do not to burst from the intensity. As it was, that coil in her stomach burst anyway, the energy rippling through her entire body. Toes curling almost painfully, Pyrrha gasped desperately, her fingers clenching the sheets in an iron grasp, desperate for something to hold onto, something to keep her grounded as her body arched and shook. Fire spread from her chest, expanding outward in an explosive wave, shooting down her arms and legs in delicious tingles. White light filled her vision as the pleasure hazed her mind over.

Throwing her head back, the redhead reached one hand up and tangled it in Blake's hair, bringing the Faunus impossibly close as the spasms rocked through her. Blake gasped as the soft walls that had been squeezing before clenched down around her, hot and wet against her length as they pulsed around her. Eyes closing momentarily in utmost bliss, Blake lost control for a moment. Sacs tightening just the slightest bit, the brunette felt a sudden rushing along her shaft, her hips bucking against the writhing redhead below her as she shot string after string into the tight cavern holding her. Eyes shining bright green, Blake lunged forward and attempted to sink her teeth into the pale throat of her partner, instinct telling her to make her mate right then. Instead, her teeth scraped against the hard metal of the collar Pyrrha still wore, but this failed to register for a few moments as Blake simply gnawed at the neckpiece, her hips slowing as she came down from her high.

Pyrrha sank against Blake's arm, the grip around her waist the only thing keeping her up after that. Slowly, Blake leaned to the side, bringing Pyrrha with her and allowing the redhead to cuddle against her chest. Both of them took a few moments to catch their breath, chests rising against each other as they sat in the glow of the climax.

"Goddess, Pyrrha, you're exactly what I need." Blake groaned, nuzzling the tanned shoulder and giving a soft purr.

"Mm, that... that was beyond what I've imagined." The redhead giggled breathily, stroking the Faunus ears gently and feeling the member stiffen just from her doing so.

"You're perfect, Pyrrha." The brunette sighed, eyes already beginning to shine green again. "I choose you as my mate."

"That's wonderful." Pyrrha gave a purr of her own, scratching at a particular spot and feeling Blake hump against her leg.

Weiss felt her heart sink at the conversation. Tossing the rose to Yang, she stormed across the hall to the RWBY dorm room and flopped onto her bed.

Yang and Ruby shared a worried glance as, inside the room, Pyrrha asked, "Ready for round two?"

* * *

**_Hardest fucking sex scene I've ever written. Pyrrha could go for a while with Blake with only mild breaks in between, whereas the others aren't QUITE as skilled. That's why it took forever. I didn't want to cut it too short, but also didn't want to make it boringly long._**


End file.
